1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soap dispensing apparatus, and in particular, to a soap dispensing apparatus that is more convenient to use, and which provides a soap container whose supply of soap can be easily replenished.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Soap dispensers are typically provided in the form of a small plastic bottle having a pump unit removably coupled (e.g., by a threaded connection) to the neck of the bottle. The pump unit includes a lid cover that covers the top of the bottle, a pump tubing that extends into the soap bottle, and a handle housing that has a soap outlet through which soap can be pumped. To dispense soap, the user needs to push vertically downwardly on the pump unit. Unfortunately, when the soap supply in the bottle is low, the user is required to exert a significant amount of force to dispense soap.
In addition, when the soap in the bottle has been used up, the pump unit is removed, and new soap added to the bottle. However, this can be messy and inconvenient, because the entire pump unit must be removed to provide access to the mouth of the bottle.